naruto_fanon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Satō Hibana
Satō Hibana is known as The Master of Embers (残り火の達人, Nokoribi no tatsujin) who lives in the village made from the embers. Satō is the father of Guren Hibana and Hidan Hibana, he is the husband of Yōgan Hibana. Background The Birth of Satō Hibana Satō Hibana was born on July 23, he was considered as a god to the people of the Ember Temple. On July 23, there is a festival and only the people of the Ember Temple and Satō can attend. Although his real ways of existence are unknown, it is thought that he was born from a volcano and this is the way he is The Master of Embers. He is human but half of his body is made from the embers of the sacred Todoroki Volcano which he was born from. The founding of the Ember Temple The founding of the Ember Temple was when Satō was a young boy, he had fallen from the Todoroki Volcano and had to climb back up it which took ten years, ten months and ten days. When he reached the top, he grew much wiser and stronger so after five more years, months and days, he made the Ember Temple that was made from the same embers as half of his body. The Path of Immortality When Satō was twenty years old, he went collect embers from the Todoroki Volcano to make the Ember Temple and he had burnt off the right half of his body as a price from taking the embers. The embers from that half of his body just regrew themselves back on, which surprised Satō. Then he realized that he could live if he was near the volcano to get the embers, he would be immortal. At the age of 90-95, he looks way younger and that is also because of his immortality which makes him look younger but still age. Meeting of Yōgan Yōgan was a young princess of the Tinto Kingdom who lived in the plains that rested at the foot of the Todoroki Volcano. The princess had seen the young Satō fall from the volcano and wanted to follow him back up to the volcano so the two of them spent ten years, months and days climbing to the top. Since Yōgan was at the top and Satō was very nice to her, the princess stayed and married the Master of Embers. The birth of Guren and Hidan A few years after the marriage of him to Yōgan, they decided to have children and when his wife told him that their wish will be coming true, the Master of Embers was happy but also a bit scared. He was afraid because he didn’t know the consequence of having a child as an immortal, he didn’t want anything bad to come to his wife. When the time came, the childbirths each took five days, the first one was Guren and the next one was Hidan each one year apart. The Elder Years When he was 80, his hair and eyes slowly began to turn white. Death of Guren Guren died at the age of 20 in a battle which is unknown, his younger brother tried to get revenge but Satō and Yōgan didn't allow because they thought that they would lose Hidan too. Death of Yōgan Satō's wife died in his arms at the age of 85, he was hit hard with despair but as a memorial, he built her a coffin from embers. Personality Satō was a person of the kind yet serious type when he was young up until five years old and that was when he fell from the Todoroki Volcano. The reason he fell from the volcano was that he was pushed off by Tora Hibana who is his tiger. The tiger had also fallen because he wasn't able to be away from Satō as the two were connected by the spirit. As Satō and Tora climbed back up the volcano they met Yōgan and so Satō became kind and caring to this young princess as did Tora. With climbing back up to the volcano taking five years, months and days, Satō and Tora became wiser while still being kind. During the childbirths of his two children, Guren and Hidan, he was afraid. As a father, he was caring, kind and encouraging, both sons grew up to be like him, they were very cautious of not falling from the volcano like their father did. Abilities Chakra and Control Satō is seen to have tons of chakra but the exact amount is unknown but his chakra is a normal blue color. He has very good chakra control. Category:Characters Category:Hibana Members